mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Davis vs. Brian Stann
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Phil Davis and the last fight as a light-heavyweight for Brian Stann. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four thirty-five. Stann missed an inside leg kick. Stann landed that inside leg kick. He dodged a high kick. Four fifteen. Davis grabbed the clinch powerfully there. Four minutes. Davis kneed the leg. Davis kneed the leg and then the thigh. Stann replied to the leg. Three thirty-five as Davis kneed the body. They broke. Davis landed a good front kick. Stann landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Stann landed a good leg kick. He was changing angles well as Goldberg noted. Stann landed an inside leg kick. Two thirty-five. Davis was throwing a lot but not landing a lot. Two fifteen. Stann landed an inside leg kick. Davis missed a body kick. Two minutes. They clinched and Davis got a beautiful trip to side control. Davis landed a short knee to the body and another. Stann regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Stann was trying to stand. One fifteen. Davis had the back now. One fifteen. Davis had both hooks and flattened him out. He turned to mount, or Stann turned. One minute. Davis landed a big right hand. Stann gave up the back again. He was flattened out. He turned back to mount. Thirty-five. Davis landed three good right hands. Davis landed a pair of lefts in under. Stann gave up the back. Fifteen. He was flattened out again. Davis landed three rights and a left in under. Stann turned back to mount. Davis landed a big left elbow and another. The first round ended. 'He's more tired than you are, get in there and do what you want,' Greg Jackson told Stann. The second round began. Stann landed a good body kick. Stann pressed forward landing a good right hand. Four thirty-five. Davis missed a front kick and a body kick. Davis landed an inside leg kick and a hard body kick. Four fifteen. Davis was gaining confidence. Davis landed a pair of inside kicks, the second checked actually. Davis shot and got a good double to half-guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Davis mounted. He had the grapevines in. Three fifteen. Stann regained half-guard nicely, hip-escaping nicely. Good hips. Three minutes. Davis worked towards a kimura. He passed to side control working towards it. Stann avoided. Davis worked for an arm triangle. He mounted. Two thirty-five. Stann gave up the back again. He was flattened out. Stann turned back to mount. Two fifteen. Davis landed four lefts in under. Davis landed a pair of rights in under. Two minutes. A hard right from Davis. Stann gave up the back. Stann turned to mount. He was being dominated. Davis worked towards an arm triangle. One thirty. Davis landed a hard left. A pair of hard rights. He landed a hard right. One fifteen. Stann escaped using the cage but Davis kept the back. One minute. Stann cradled to side control and kneed the body, massive knees, three more, another massive pair, another that hit the arm. Daaaamn. Another hard knee to the kidneys, another. Thirty-five. A hard knee. Another. Davis landed a hard pair of rights. Stann turtled up with fifteen defending a kimura. Davis turned to take the back and kneed the body hard. The second round ended. 'Five more minutes, soldier,' Davis's corner told him. They told him 'chin down, hands up, have fun'. The third round began and they touched gloves. Stann landed a hard right hand. Stann landed a good left hand. Four thirty-five. Davis landed a good front kick to the body. Stann stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Davis got a double to half-guard beautifully. He landed four body shots. Four minutes. Stann worked for a kimura from the bottom. Stann gave up the back doing it. Three thirty-five. Davis stepped over with one hook. He had half-guard now really. He landed a pair of lefts in under. Three fifteen. Davis was using the instep and he passed to side control. Three minutes. Davis worked for an arm triangle. He mounted. Davis worked for a kimura from mount. He nearly had it. Two thirty-five. He let it go. Davis landed some body shots. Two fifteen. Davis landed a right hand. Two minutes. Stann hip-escaped only to side control. Davis mounted with a pair of left hands in under. Stann gave up the back with both hooks. One thirty-five. Davis turned back to mount. One fifteen. Davis back to side control. One minute. Davis went knee on belly. He mounted, had the back, back to mount, that fast. Stann gave up the back with both hooks again. Thirty-five. Davis turned back to half-guard. Fifteen. He mounted again. He went for an armbar . It was in tight. Stann was grunting. The third round ended. They hugged. Davis had the unanimous decision.